La Gorra de Red
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Yellow tiene un regalo para Red.


**Universo:** _Manga._

**Spoilers:** _Hasta el final de la tercera saga._

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

><p><strong>LA GORRA DE RED<strong>

[Viñeta]

Yellow toma el paquete entre sus manos. Es una bonita caja envuelta de verde y un listón rojo. Es el típico envoltorio de Navidad porque le ha asustado intentar volver el obsequio más personal como Blue ha sugerido.

No puede. Ella no tiene las fuerzas. No después de descubrirse enamorada de Red y temer su rechazo. Todavía su amor no ha madurado. Confesarse sería prematuro y quiere atosorar sus sentimientos un poco más antes de que todo termine.

También está nerviosa y asustada porque no está muy segura de que a Red le vaya a gustar su regalo, después de todo, le ha comprado una nueva gorra y Red es básicamente su gorra. La gorra le ha acompañado desde el inicio de su viaje hasta ahora. Son muchos años y muchos recuerdos y aventuras como para simplemente cambiarla por otra. Es que es muy poco plausible imaginarlo sin ella por tiempo prolongado o utilizando una cualquiera. La gorra de Red es La Gorra de Red, casi tan importante como Pika y eso Yellow lo sabe. Sin embargo, aunque lo sabe, igual se la ha comprado porque teme que la gente no tome en serio al campeón de Kanto con su gorra vieja, desgastada, descolorida y deshilachada.

La nueva gorra, en cambio, está en perfectas condiciones y también es roja, es cómoda (ya se la ha probado ella antes de escogerla) y es básicamente igual a la suya (aunque tiene unos detalles de más en negro que la original no).

Realmente, si lo piensa bien, Yellow no espera que Red la use de verdad (aunque le gustaría), sino que al menos la tenga guardada con afecto en algún rincón de su habitación o su equipaje, pero ahora cree que es una mala idea haberla comprado como obsequio.

Una gorra.

Qué tonta. Red ya tiene su gorra. Debió comprarle algo para Pika o para algún otro de sus pokémon. Pero no, ella tenía que elegir algo que sería más un estorbo que una ayuda.

De cualquier manera, Yellow se arma de valor y va a ver a Red al bosque Viridian para pescar, porque allí es donde han quedado. Lleva el regalo verde escondido en su espalda porque es veinticuatro y si espera a mañana puede que pierda el valor. Camina con mucho sigilo junto a Chuchu y, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, le extiende el paquete, saltándose los saludos de paso.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —casi grita con una voz más chillona de lo habitual y aprieta los ojos fuertemente mientras estira las manos y le muestra el regalo. Los abre luego de unos segundos de inacción porque se siente muy patética de estar inclinada con el regalo sin que Red haga nada.

Cuando Yellow lo mira, Red parece algo aturdido y, más que eso, apenado. Se rasca la nuca y sonríe de medio lado, nervioso.

—Yo... gracias —acepta finalmente y Yellow respira por fin, aliviada. No había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración—. No tengo nada para ti, lo siento.

Ella asiente con una sonrisa, porque no esperaba nada de él. Ella sólo quería obsequiarle algo y aprovechó la fecha para hacerlo, nada más.

—¿Puedo abrirlo?

Yellow enrojece y quiere decir que no, que espere a que ella no esté cerca, pero Red ya está abriendo el paquete para cuando ella abre la boca para comenzar a negar.

Red deshace el lazo y destroza el papel sin preocuparse mucho por él. Ahí van los treinta minutos que Yellow se tardó envolviéndolo y que él, con toda probabilidad, nunca sabrá. Abre la caja y encuentra la gorra.

Yellow tiembla.

—¿Una gorra? —Yellow asiente con los ojos cerrados.

El entrenador y su pikachu la observan detenidamente. Su expresión es indescifrable, aunque Pika parece más bien satisfecho. La pobre chica se deshace en la expectativa.

—Se parece mucho a la mía.

Nuevamente, Yellow asiente.

—¿Te-te gusta? —susurra la pregunta algo cohibida, pero sabe que Red le ha oído. No quiere sacar conclusiones apresuradas como que la odia o que ha sido realmente inútil de su parte elegirla como obsequio.

—Eh...

—¡No te sientas obligado a decir que sí! —interrumpe rápidamente. Chuchu se asusta por el repentino ímpetu de su entrenadora—. ¡Si no te gusta no tienes por qué usarla!

Red frunce el ceño y Pika mira confundido.

—Me la has regalado para que la use, ¿no?

—Si quieres —Yellow parece desinflarse poco a poco.

—Entonces voy a usarla —Red sonríe brillantemente. De verdad parece contento con el regalo—. Muchas gracias, Yellow.

—¿De verdad?

Red no le responde con palabras, sino que se quita su gorra habitual y se pone la nueva.

—¿Crees que se me ve bien, Pika?

Pika asiente con entusiasmo.

Al parecer, Yellow ha elegido un buen regalo después de todo.

**[FINAL]**

* * *

><p><strong>[Notas y aclaraciones finales]<strong>

**No sé. Escribir de Red y Yellow me da bastante igual porque, aunque creo que son adorables juntos, su nivel de adorabilidad me provoca vómito de arcoíris (lol) y, aunque me gusta leer fluff, creo que los personajes fluff en situaciones fluff me provocan caries.**

**Tal vez deba escribir algo donde Red sea un rompecorazones y Yellow decida vengarse… jajajaja. Weón, esos serían un montón de personas, pero no Red y Yellow. A ver qué me nace.**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
